


10 Microfics

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Catboy Dean, Catboy Sam, Crack, Crossover with "Gilmore Girls", Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Ten fics. Ten genres. Ten words or less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Please note the warnings! Each microfic deals with a different subject/scenario/genre so the "additional tags" covers the whole 10.

_Crossover _:  
“He looks like--” Dean pointed at that ‘Dean’ kid.__


	2. Chapter 2

_1st time _:  
Sam wasn’t expecting the tenderness. __

__“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered._ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alternate Universe _:  
Dean curled cat paws around Sam. “Protect you,” he purred.__


	4. Chapter 4

_Crackfic _:  
Dean looked down. “At least we’re manly flowers?”__

__Sam huffed._ _


	5. Chapter 5

_UST _:  
Dean’s fingers twitched. Sam’s hair called him.__


	6. Chapter 6

_Hurt/Comfort _:  
Dean hated this.__

__“Almost finished with the stitches, Sammy.”_ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Smut _:  
Sam loved to watch Dean’s eyes when they fucked. __

__**“Beautiful **.”**** _ _


	8. Chapter 8

_Angst _:  
“We’re brothers.”__

__“I don’t care.”_ _

__“Sammy--”_ _

__“I don’t care!”_ _


	9. Chapter 9

_Humor _:  
“Dean! A dead fish in my bath? Really?!”__


	10. Chapter 10

_Fluff _:  
“Happy Anniversary,” Dean said, sliding the deed over. “Welcome home.”__

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to separate these microfics into their own posts, as a series, rather than lump them all together. I know that means that each "chapter" will be super short but I figure that way you get the full effect of each one.


End file.
